Dandelions, Chrysanthemums and Dead Roses
by eifi
Summary: What happens when Hinata is torn between her beloved teammate and her first love? A KibaHinaNaru. It's sad. Believe it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll tell you now, I actually found the complete plan for this story, and I can tell you that I'm definately going to finish this story. XD Whether Rida wants to or not, (but she will because she's a darling XD)**

**For the time being though, until I upload the next chapter for "Fragmented Lullabyes" and the DeiSaku oneshot Im planning I won't concentrate on this, since I already have the (amazing) plan from agesss ago xD**

**Note : This story was published on my other account, cause at that time I didn't think I would be using this account anymore. I deleted this story off that other account and am going to continue it on this, since this story (in my opinion) will end up really good xD **

**By the end of next week the third chapter will be published hopefully.**

**Read and review guys, let me and Rida know what you're thinking and take any improvements you might want us to make. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Crowded. Noisy. Empty.

The crowd buzzed with bargaining at every street stall and restaurant even at about 4 O' Clock in the morning. The people's shadows mingled under the non-existent sun, everyone covered with fluffy coats and scarves. From before dawn, when the people started to prepare, to the last ramen stall that closed at midnight. People would spend their money for, or with, loved ones, or just go for fun with friends. There were no birds in this area, the noise polluting the area dreadfully. One single white dove lay asleep in a soft clump of unoccupied grass.

Hinata walked down the street downcast. Another day passed and she still hadn't had enough courage to confess… and she knew they were ninja. A ninja could die anytime. And there was no clock ticking above Naruto's head informing her how long she had left. And he just couldn't get over how much he loved Sakura… Especially when she even lost her life protecting Naruto… She could never compare to that.

Gazing blankly at the ground as she walked blindly, she only stopped when she saw a small baby dove being thrown stones at. She saw little kids staring at it hatefully after they ran out of stones, but didn't dare to go near it as if it was a monster. One with vibrant red hair ran off to get more stones.

'Probably kids helping their parents set up their stalls.' She chided.

She quickly registered the scene in her mind. Small children… No boys, were trying to kill an innocent bird. She sighed as she surrendered to her love for nature, and quickly ran towards where the scene was taking place. And just as soon as she got there, the crimson haired boy that ran off came back, arms filled with stones and with the intent of hatred.

"Kill it!"

"It brought bad luck onto us!"

"It killed my parents!"

The last cry was filled with despair and hatred. She could only wonder what the children blamed the bird for.

Brushing away those small thoughts she picked up the bird, the children had stopped throwing stones and ran off when they saw her lavender, but blank eyes, and used a simple Healing Jutsu to stop its bleeding. She took it and swiftly ran to a local park. She smoothed down its feathers gently, as if it was fragile china, and placed it carefully up on a tree. It would be safe until its mother came to find it.

She backed away from the tree after, her good deed done. The little 'excursion' managed to distract her from her earlier thoughts, but didn't prevent them from coming back. She walked vacantly towards nowhere.

A few hours later…

Hinata lingered in the training grounds, morose. Her thoughts scolded her head just like her father had done so long ago. Why? Why didn't she have the courage to confess? How come everyone else could do it so boldly yet she couldn't? _Who is now left alone but me?_ Was she just…just weak? Her poignant thoughts stabbed her mind like a kunai. She could hear the familiar hustle and bustle of the Konoha market from here but the only words distinguished in her mind were 'I love you'. It was all she could hear, all she could see, all she could smell and all she could taste. Yet all she could feel on her skin was a cape of solitude and the only one she knew was gazing at her was the angel of despair. As she turned to leave the place where so many memories hung she noticed a figure bounding towards her.

"Hey Hinata what's up?" a masculine voice interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"Nothing." she replied timidly, turning to face Kiba. He was wearing a sheepish smile as usual. It was a bit like Naruto's but not as captivating to her. But as she reflected over her life, Kiba had been nicer to her than Naruto ever had. Kiba had noticed her, Naruto hadn't. Kiba was kind to her, Naruto barely knew she existed. Plus Naruto liked, no _**adored**_ Sakura. Why does she remain behind caught in this field of mess, while the dandelions' hope fly away?. _And I know it is time to move on, and I know I should forget you now but I can't change the way I feel about you. _Her pondering seemed to give her a glazed look for Kiba was now looking slightly concerned.

"Hey Hinata are you still in this universe?" His casual tone didn't mask the concern he held for the girl. She had been spacing out a lot recently and nearly died once because of it , a while ago a poisoned kunai was thrown at her in training and she narrowly dodged it. Kiba always had an annoying urge to find out what had happened to the normally perfect and graceful Hinata he had known, not that he disliked this Hinata, he was just worried. He wondered what was distracting the bashful girl so much that she had barely ever kept her head underneath the clouds.

"Huh? Oh fine, excellent weather isn't it?" she answered absentmindedly.

"Hinata it is -5°C outside." Cold. Bitter cold. As cold as the solitude inside her, as cold as her soul was without love. As cold as reality. She had just noticed the frost decorating every leaf with glistening diamond particles as if revivifying them with hope. Hope. Hope was what was receding from her heart, slowly ebbing away leaving her alone forever.

"Umm Hinata aren't you going to go inside since it's sort of freezing out here?" He asked with consideration. He wanted more than anything to hold her tightly, and protect her from the cold. It was getting harder and harder to even look at her without wanting to hold her.

'Another small gesture of kindness. Why don't I love Kiba instead… Why?' She thought dismally. He was someone who actually noticed her, actually cared for her, shouldn't she love him? Instead of the oblivious one she was in love with now. But then again…Who **can** control the heart?

"Hinaaaataa..?"

"Oh yeah I will go home in a bit." she lied quickly.

"I would wait but you know Akamaru hates the cold so see you around." he said and rushed off. Oh how she wished she loved Kiba, that she could control her heart, that she was someone else. Like someone that Naruto would love… That someone else special in Naruto's heart. How she wished there was a rose in Naruto's hand, a rose for her. How she wished she could dream forever, live in her utopian fantasies. The reality was that they were ninjas. Ninjas could die anytime. And there weren't clocks ticking above everybody's heads to help her plan the future. She wished she was a true Hyuuga; a stoic emotionless tool. Someone who wasn't allowed to feel.

She waited until she knew, or thought she knew, that Kiba had left the vicinity.

When she was sure that she was clear, she made her way slowly to a Sakura Tree. The view was beautiful as it was on a hill, and although it was still winter, the Cherry blossoms still managed to grow. She relaxed and sat under it, looking nowhere but above at the pink blooms. Hinata hated the part of her, the part of her which still envied Sakura, even though she passed away a year ago… Without trying Sakura, beautiful and envied Sakura, managed to win the precious heart of the blonde man. Even if Hinata tried, she would never be able to win his heart, she didn't count herself as 'beautiful' but rather as 'average'. And even though Sakura was one Hinata's precious best friends, she still envied her, even past the day she died.

Thinking these thoughts she slowly dozed off into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the strange man watching her fragile form.

He watched her slowly, his eyes deepening with care and amazement at her beauty. Her dark midnight hair laying on white snow, and soft pink petals on her rosy cheek and eyelid. Her eyelashes long and thick, catching miniscule snowflakes in their black net.

Silently, he walked towards her, leaving indented footprints in the soft snow. He embraced her slowly, holding her tightly but gently enough not to awaken her. She stirred slightly, but then relaxing again as she clinged onto his body for warmth. He held her securely and begun to carry her towards town.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, I'll upload the next chapter tommorrow lol, just cause I feel like being cruel. Review people :D and also, the other author of this story is Rida, (InsertEpicPenNameHere) of whom's profile can be found on my profile under Favourite Authors. She's a great author, and shes the whole reason this story exists (since her favourite pairing is NaruHina) xD**

**The third chapter will probs be written by the end of next week, maybe earlier if you guys are nice enough to review tons xD**

**Also, to repeat, **

**THIS IS A KIBAHINANARU, AND IT HAS A SAD ENDING. Just to warn you in advance :D**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo people xD This is the second chapter of Dandelions, Chrysanthemums and Dead Roses, but the next chapter probs wont come out till next weekend or earlier. My next chapter of 'Fragmented Lullabyes' will probably come out soon after the next chapter of this. Rida also said she wanted to continue the story too :D so woohoo =D**

**Enjoy the story :D Remember to read and review!**

**PS: Wtf -.- I put this up like, the day after the first day but it vanished x_x**

_

* * *

_

_It was raining._

_It had started to be a glorious and beautiful day, the birds soaring above and little children playing with the flowers. She was happy and tranquil, and no worries seemed to intrude upon her fragile soul. She was smiling gracefully, those once sad lavender eyes filled with nothing but pure happiness, her heart jumping with glee. Everyone around her were smiling, congratulating them, hugging them and smiling along with her as she wanted to cry from this almost unreal joy. _

_Slowly, she heard footsteps louder than all the laughter and chatters that had been surrounding her, and she felt for a second, the most painful regret. But her heart was reassured as soon as she saw glowing cerulean orbs, and a pleasant heart-warmingly wide smile that felt as if her heart would stop. Blonde, normally slightly spiky hair, was cascading down his neck from the after effect of being hosed down with water by her over-protective cousin._

_Once again everyone was smiling, she was surrounded by the dearest of her friends, but…_

…_She couldn't help but feel as if it were all empty, a mirage within herself…_

…_She couldn't help but think that she had forgotten something, left something behind…_

…_She couldn't stop crying from this painful revelation._

_**It was all out of place...**_

_Suddenly, everything stopped._

_People were staring at her with assorted glares._

_Anger._

_Disappointment._

_Pity._

_Envy._

_Sorrow._

_And the closest of her friends…_

_Ashamed._

_She was crying. _

_She was confused._

_All until she heard a vague teardrop crash onto the floor in that utter silence._

_Dark brown hair, hiding his forehead and eyes, teardrops running down his well-shaped face. His arms and hands were limp by his waist, the tears just falling down freely. _

_How Ironic that they were crying at the same time, but because of her selfish actions._

_Guilt._

_She swallowed, her throat had gotten dry._

_She just stared at the man standing before her, the man that was crying._

_He slowly rose his head, and she gasped at horror._

_Ebony orbs stared at her, cut and hurt. _

_She looked at them with regret and pain, and slowly fought the urge to run away._

_She put her arms out to hug him, but went through, hugging only the painful remains of a ghost and spirit, inelegantly falling to the floor, unable to rise again ._

_Looking back, there was but a small rose and an empty space at where he was…_

_-_

Blink.

Hinata's eyelashes delicately fluttered as she awoke, damp with salty tears. She wanted to fall back into sweet slumber again, to forget the dreary ordeal she had just faced in the dream world, and to avoid thinking about the broken shards that she herself caused to break. But a scent was intoxicating her as if begging her to sleep again. And the warmth of someone's arms, it felt so good that she didn't want to let it go. Her body relaxed as the arms pulled her closer to the figure and slowly she too wrapped her arms around the unknown figure. But then something dawned upon her, who was she holding?

She blinked again this time waking up for good. There was a look of familiarity in the room but she didn't want to look at who she had hugged. She was afraid. Afraid that she had betrayed somebody. But curiosity dared her to look and so she did. She saw black eyes gazing at her fondly, pacifying her. But her heart throbbed. She felt tainted, impure; she had just hugged someone other than Naruto.

Instantly feeling regret and pain, as she reflected back at the dream. She didn't know why she had thought it, though she had a rough idea, she didn't want to know either. She wanted to escape the sad reality of the crossroads she had to choose her path from. Heartbreaking tears clouding up her vision, she couldn't see clearly at all, but making her pale eyes look more serene.

"Who are you?" she meekly.

"Kiba." and answering to her gentle questioning look "You fainted and since I didn't know where your house is I kinda brought you back here." he said faintly, embarrassed and blushing at her closeness and warmth, but mourning the fact she couldn't recognise him.

"Oh ok." It seemed plausible enough to her. But it didn't explain what her heart wished to know. It wanted to know why she had hugged him, why she fle tthis way. She felt like she did on her first assassination mission, impure, ashamed but knowing it was her duty. To her, the first assassination mission was the mark of being properly indoctrinated as a tool for the village. It's when you stop questioning what you're doing, just following orders like a puppet.

And this hug…it was the mark of moving on. Just the mind acting without permission of the heart; scarring it in the process.

"Hinata… are you ok?" Kiba asked concerned. He pulled himself reluctantly from her body, and shuffling to get up from kneeling on the bedside.

"Hai." She murmured softly. Unconsciously feeling disappointed when he broke off the hug, her only source of warmth and her escape from reality leaving her. He was watching her with sad eyes, but his facial expression showed otherwise.

She gazed unknowingly as his shoulder, trying to avoid is gaze and pretend she didn't know he was staring at her. She was caught in her own despair, freezing from her sorrow and the reason why noticed this. He left the room quickly leaving the dark haired kunoichi again in another short hopeless surge of worry, and coming back just as quick with a bundle of blankets and duvet.

He strode towards the bed and covered her with blankets, smirking as they made eye contact and her face showing utter shock.

About 5 minutes later she was covered with layers of duvet, but not too many to make her die of heat. He crawled in under the duvet, next to her. She didn't mind this though, as they had to share tents many times in missions, and she trusted him too much to even think he'd accidently pull a duvet. Though... That might of been because he had suffered one of Hinata's early morning kill spree for waking her up an hour early.

He hugged her tightly sharing his warmth, and she felt blood rush to her cheeks.

His body embracing her in a hug felt like heaven to her, despite her earlier objections to him, she felt so safe and peaceful. She hugged him back, her head cradled by one of his hands, fit perfectly at the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms, not sleeping but in the same type of sweet slumber.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, when it was Kiba who spoke first.

"What do you want from your life?"

Opening her eyes reluctantly she saw him staring at her remorsefully. She opened her mouth so speak, but no words came out. With an intake of breath she returned her lips and pondered deeply but getting no actual answer to his question.

Finally, after many moments, she urged the will to speak and answer the sad reality that it was.

"I don't know."

He sighed in reply, as he already could tell she wouldn't be able to answer his question. He held her tighter while seeming to be deep in thought. To be cryptic was his plan, and he'd stick with the plan no matter what.

"Don't you have anything you want to save up to? A dream to fulfil? Somebody you _love?_"

Again she stayed quiet, relinquishing the thoughts she had earlier to obtain thoughts of how callous and out of character he was acting. She tried to work out his emotions, but she found nothing within those dark orbs.

He stared at her deeply, not uttering a word and breathing shallowly not making a single sound. The only sounds were of incoming footsteps and a small clock ticking on its bare wall.

Finally gaining the voice to speak, he started.

"Hinata... I have something to tell you... Whether or not you hate me for it is up to you. But I can't keep living on like this without you knowing this." He spoke hesitantly as he held her tighter in his arms.

"Hinata... I-"

The door flew open, as did Kiba. Hinata sat up on the bed slowly with no intention of even preparing to defend herself, as she already knew who it was.

* * *

**People! Review the story! XD! It gives me and Rida proof you actually read this and we're not just writing for no reason xD Wwe like to know what you guys think, and if there would be any improvements to the story! **

**Review people =D**

**See you soon! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here you have it xD Chapter 3! Rida and I hope you enjoy XD Remember! I'm not the only person who write this XD Have a look at Rida's (InsertEpicPenNameHere) profile, she has tons of great stories, and is a main NaruHina writer XD **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Read and review! It's nice to see what you think and to see that you actually do read our stories xD**

* * *

Terrified, she looked at the scowling blonde man who just charged into her home, anger etched upon his face. Naruto was furious, and Hinata was helpless against him, she didn't know what had happened to make him angry at all.

"N-Naruto-ku-" She tried to stutter out, but was interrupted as he had walked towards her and heaved her up upon his shoulder, totally ignoring the terrified and surprised yelp that escaped from her lips.

Wordlessly, he turned around and left the house before the owner managed to get out from under the smashed door and windows.

As he walked out, he didn't say a word. Hinata grew more worried by the second, whenever he was upset, somehow she felt a strange discomfort in her chest. She knew he was bothered by something, but she just couldn't understand what, but if he didn't want to tell her, then she wouldn't push him.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly, and let out a small yelp as Naruto set her down on a stone bench.

They were in an almost deserted park, she guessed there weren't many people because the sun was setting already and it was time for people to have their dinner.

She looked back at him, and was taken aback by the beautiful sight of him being bathed in shades of red and orange. Utterly heartbreakingly perfect. There was so much conflict in his deep oceanic blue eyes glinting with some sort of passion she couldn't quite figure out. He seemed so agitated and troubled yet it wasn't at all focused on any particular thing. If anything he seemed angry with himself. Pacing up and down tensely with so much on his mind yet not saying a word was so unlike him. It was just wrong. Naruto was meant to withstand all pain with a cheery smile on his face that would make anyone believe it would all turn out alright. Naruto was the one who kept trying when everyone else had given up. This type of bitter anger looked so wrong on him it was disquieting. The only time she had ever seen him like that was after he was forced to kill Sasuke when the Uchiha took the life of Sakura. He had looked so haunted, so hopeless, he was just… hollow.

Finally she summed up the courage to ask softly "N-Naruto-kun, what's wr-wrong?"

Naruto felt the urge to yell at her then. He felt like grabbing her and shaking her by the shoulders. Wasn't it obvious? He wished she didn't say his name like that to remind him of all his dreams, dreams that try as he might he couldn't let go of. He'd always thought he had a chance, a small one but a chance until he saw that passionate, wistful look in Kiba's eyes when he had asked about Hinata one day. Then it was like his whole world came crashing down on him. Kiba loved her and Hinata had so many reasons to return that love. Unlike with him. He had never done anything exceptional to win her adoration and he'd never have a chance. He knew Kiba would get the woman he loved and it would hurt so much. Everything was wrong, wrong, wrong – couldn't Hinata see that? He tried to rein all his frustration in but it didn't work entirely. "Everything." he hissed.

Hinata didn't know what to make of that. What was he trying to say? Frowning in confusion, her soft pearly white eyes stared at his face wishing she could see what's on the inside.

"Don't you get it? It's all wrong! You, Kiba and everything! It's just wrong!" he was almost screaming now.

Instinctively she flinched backward at the sound of his enraged voice. She couldn't comprehend anything. "Wh-what? K-Kiba-kun? M-me?" she was afraid looking at the fury in his eyes.

And she stuttered out Kiba's name the same way she stuttered out his. And he swore at that moment he could hear his own heart breaking. "Can't you see? Are you completely **blind**? He **loves** you!" he said the last sentence with so much venom and hatred. Why was this woman so thick, she didn't even notice the guy watch her with the same eyes that he did, or the fact he practically worshipped the ground she walked on. Why couldn't God be kind to him for once and grant him just a little bit of happiness in the form of Hinata?

Before her mind could react to that declaration, she noticed Kiba approaching them.

He stood there, looking down at the ground, not daring to look into Hinata's startled eyes. He was scared, but of what? Rejection. Hinata noticed this, and found herself also unable to look into his eyes. Naruto watched them, his eyes flickering between the two and clenched his fists so tightly that even blood started to fall.

"Why don't you ask him? Ask the bastard. Then you'll see what's wrong." He said darkly, and looked away from them, focusing his view on a nearby tree, blinking away his furious tears.

Hinata looked down, then at Naruto, then at Kiba and then back to the ground again. Gulping nervously, she started to fidget with her hands, trying to think of what to do next.

"Hinata."

She looked up immediately to her brown haired team mate with faint surprise, and swallowed. His voice was shaky and quiet, almost inaudible to be honest. He looked sad, tired in fact.

"Ask me." He whispered, looking at her, making eye contact with her. Hinata just gulped again, and hesitated before she spoke.

"K-K-Kiba-kun… D-D-Do you r-really… You know… A-About me… I-Is it really true?" She asked, realizing her heart was beating faster than normal, and for some reason, she really didn't want to hear a negative answer.

"…"

He closed his eyes as if contemplating something, making Hinata more nervous by the second. She didn't know why she felt like this, but she felt like her heart would break into two.

"Un. I love you." He stated simply, looking away from her with a huge blush on his cheeks, he couldn't face her right now. But as soon as he said that, Hinata felt a huge wave of relief wash through her, and for some reason, she felt so happy. Breathing out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she looked away as well, also unable to look at Kiba in the eye.

Unfortunately, Naruto was watching this all.

How dare this bastard try to take her away from him, how dare **she** blush for that same guy, when she was only supposed to blush for **him**. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fist yet again, not caring for the fact his fist was covered with blood anymore. Looking back at Kiba, he felt rage surge through his veins, and immediately saw white as he connected his fist with his face, knocking Kiba's jaw out of place with his chakra focused punch.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shrieked, pulling Kiba away from Naruto as Naruto prepared his fist to punch him again. As she did this, she blushed as Kiba's face rested against her collar bone. Before Kiba could even attempt to get up and retaliate, two blurs appeared in front of them. He could only open one eye to see them barely, and even then he had to squint, the pain of having unknown poisonous chakra being shoved into him wasn't pleasant.

"Naruto, is this how Sakura would have wanted you to act?" Tenten said calmly despite all the anger she felt for him upsetting Hinata, who she regarded as a little sister of sorts. A little guilt crept up on her for using Sakura, whose death she knew Naruto had never really gotten over. Even though he hadn't regarded Sakura in a romantic way years before her decease the two were the closest of close; completely inseparable. She was sure Sakura would be disappointed in Naruto and tell him to allow Hinata's happiness because God knows if anyone deserved such a thing it was the white eyed girl.

Naruto continued shaking trying to restrain all his fury. The Kyuubi was almost emerging now and he felt so murderous. At the mention of Sakura all the colour drained from his face and was replaced with that despairing hollow look.

Hinata watched his reaction and felt herself wilt a little. He would have stopped for Sakura. He loved Sakura. She shouldn't be jealous now. She had Kiba.

Ino was more vocal with her rage. She had grown close to Hinata and didn't want anything or anyone to hurt the woman. "Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing? Can't you let anyone have some bloody happiness here because Lord knows we need it! Get over your own demented bitterness and leave them be! Don't you dare come near Hinata again like this because all you'll do is hurt her!"

Hinata gazed helplessly at the scene in front of her. She didn't deserve such good friends.

If Naruto had been close to somewhat calming down before now his fury was ignited again. It was always, always him who was forced to sacrifice his happiness, to swallow his tears and show a cheery smile pretending he was okay with it all. It was like everyone deserved to be happy except him. There was only so much he could take. But the last part of Ino's speech stung so painfully. He would never hurt Hinata. He would kill himself before that happened.

His eyes scanned the scene. There was no place for heartbreak here. This should be the happy couple being intruded on by a couple of friends. This should be the girls gushing and squealing demanding to know what happened. There was no place for him here. Not for the guy who came second place despite loving her more than he loved his own life. He could have been Kiba, he should have been Kiba. His fury was gradually transforming into sadness as he looked at Kiba resting in Hinata's arms. It would have been better if Kiba was cruel, smug and mocking him. Then at least he'd have a valid reason to be bitter. He wanted to kill Kiba for winning her over but mostly he wanted to punish himself for not being good enough. For being too late. Too late. His murderous intent flared up again just looking at it all. He couldn't stand the fact that this was mostly and almost entirely his fault. He just couldn't stand it.

"Hinata, come on. I want to watch this movie I bought last week with you guys." Actually there was no such movie but Ino could sense the tension in the atmosphere and she wanted to leave before another outburst occurred.

Kiba stood up, eyeing Naruto warily. Hinata took the opportunity to quickly leave with Tenten and Ino.

Kiba and Naruto just stood there for a long while just staring at each other; both of them trying to control their anger at the other. No words were exchanged and they eventually just shrugged and walked their separate ways.

Once Kiba was out of sight Naruto broke into a sprint, furiously blinking away tears. He began heading to Sakura's grave. This was where he always went when his emotions got too much for him. He would always imagine Sakura watching him, holding him and advising him. _God, Sakura-chan, tell me what I should do now. I'm in love and I'm heartbroken. Did it hurt this bad when Sasuke heard your confession for the one last time and laughed? Did it hurt this bad when he drove his blade through your heart? Did it hurt like this? She accepted his confession right in front of me, right in front of me I didn't even exist. Just thrown away. How did you live through this pain? How could you still smile at the bastard when he tossed your dead body to the side? I…I can't do this… Sakura-chan are you disappointed in me? What was I meant to do? Sakura-chan you always were the one to tell me how to go about things like this. Sakura-chan why did you die? I need you now Sakura-chan to show me what to do._

He didn't know what to anymore, all he could do was cry.

Just like she was in Tenten and Ino's arms. Not even taking breaths in between her violent wails, she choked and cried her eyes out, it hurt so much. She didn't know whether it was because it was the whole shock of Kiba's confession and the mini skirmish with Naruto, or if it was because she loved Kiba when she definitely knew she still had feelings for Naruto.

Slowly, the images around her started to blur, and the next thing she knew the florescent kitchen lights of Ino's apartment kitchen were swirling around her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it XD Review please =D**

**See you next time, from me and Rida xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for a while, I'm overworked and like _ Business studies exam next friday... Took a mock and I got a B... I'm so ashamed of myself ._. I'm like, hanging my head in shame roflmao. But enough of that xD

This'll be the last angsty chapter for a while, at least until the next big big thing we've planned out happens. After this chapter, the KibaHina fans will be happy to find out it will be fluffy, with hints of NaruHina in it, (don't worry you Naruhina fans xD The NaruHina happy stuff is coming soon)

Hope you enjoy the chapter! Read and review please!

Disclaimer : We don't own Naruto.

* * *

Rain shimmered down, striking and pelting him, each like a miniature bullet to his heart. As if his own tears weren't enough for the world, the sky decided to mourn with him. And it poured down, forcefully pounding at the earth desperately trying to communicate something.

Soon the earth too would be dampened by the sky's sorrow, moistened by its tears.

Naruto, bravely trying to fight the last of his tears away, got up.

Somehow, he found himself in front of Sakura's grave, the granite slab standing in front of him polished, with fresh flowers placed in front of it. Leaning down to it, he slumped against the side of it, not even trying to read the lettering with his cloudy eyes.

He could almost hear Sakura teasing him _'Naruto, why are you crying like a little girl? Come on, be a man!'_

Her voice was still sounded so real, the memory was still so vivid, so convincing that it sometimes felt as if she were there right by his side.

Then he would have to face the bitter truth over and over again; he had no one there by his side – just painful memories that he was cursed to carry.

He traced Sakura's name one last time on the gravestone, and only in a mere second reliving so many memories – then started walking away from the graveyard filled with stones as grey as the sky was now.

Deciding that he couldn't bear to spend an evening completely alone he started to head in a different direction than to his home. Being alone gave him to think, to reflect on things that, at the moment, he wanted to ignore.

Long ago the first place he would consider going to cheer him up would be Ichiraku. Nowadays he hardly frequented that place. There were way too many memories, memories that only haunted him with ghosts of what happiness they had had.

So he trudged away through the rain, desperately trying to keep his mind away from Hinata, until he arrived at Kakashi's apartment.

Tiredly, he knocked on the door. He and Kakashi, survivors of a team that had the potential to have been prodigious, if not for mistake after mistake and a God that was obviously not on their side.

"Naruto?" the door opened and out came his worn out, weary grey haired sensei.

* * *

Hinata instantly knew she wasn't in her own bed. There was a potent scent of flowers and an even stronger scent of perfume.

That meant Ino.

Slowly sitting up she tried to recall how she ended up on Ino's bed.

As all the emotions rushed back, so overwhelming in their intensity, she gasped. Everything was happening so fast, it felt bizarre, unreal.

Almost a dream that Kiba said he loved her, almost a dream that Naruto reacted so violently. Why he had reacted so violently mystified her.

Vaguely she wondered what she was meant to do. Was she supposed to be happy at Kiba's heartfelt confession? It seemed somewhat right in her confused mind. It made no sense for him to love her, made no sense that just maybe she loved him too but it seemed okay. Inuzuka Hinata, that didn't sound so bad. Really they would make a good couple. And it was only logical – she couldn't imagine a person who she trusted more than she trusted Kiba. Love was built on trust wasn't it?

Part of her screamed at herself, how could she even think such things? Didn't she love Naruto? Did she hold no loyalty, could she just let go so easily?

But who was there to be loyal to? '_My heart.'_ What was there to let go of? _'My world.'_

Did she deserve Kiba? Surely Kiba deserved much much better than her.

Somewhere inside her she knew that she wanted to punish herself, forbid herself happiness because she had made Naruto upset.

Maybe she didn't deserve Kiba, maybe she wasn't worth his attentions but could she hurt him so much by rejecting him? She recalled the moment of hesitation before his heartfelt confession… it must have taken a lot out of him just to say those three words.

He had been her team mate, a wall to lean on, and a person who would always cheer her up and motivate her for so many years that she couldn't remember a time without him. He was like her sun, someone who would always light up her day and she would take it for granted. She had never thought about a life without him, the concept has just seemed unimaginable, but now when she pondered on it, a life without Kiba… well it wouldn't be a life at all.

She couldn't hurt Kiba. Maybe if it was someone else affirming their love for her she would politely refuse and say she wasn't interested. But she couldn't do that to Kiba. She couldn't find it in her to break his heart.

Just then Ino and Tenten walked in.

"Hinata, you're awake! Are you okay!" the two friends ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"C-can't breathe," the bewildered woman squeaked out. They loosened their tight grip on her.

"So what was the scene at the park all about?" Ino questioned.

Tenten nudged the blonde sharply. "Be a little more sensitive!" she hissed. She then turned to face Hinata. "You know you can tell us anything." It was a soft reassurance that, no matter what happened; they would always be there for the pearly eyed woman.

Hinata looked at her hands first, squirming uncomfortably under her friends' concerned gazes. She hesitated for a moment before carefully narrating everything from the beginning.

* * *

"Train me." Naruto stated firmly, no regret or lingering pain being shown in his voice at all, only pure-hearted determination.

"What?" Kakashi asked dumbstruck. Blinking rapidly at his blonde student, he instantly tried to figure out what had happened to make the blonde so determined, but he came up with nothing and sighed.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked lamely, his metallic gray hair drooping slightly as he tilted his head to the side.

"I told you. I want you to train me." Naruto repeated, his chest raised high and his posture filled with pride.

"Yes but… Why? You're already strong enough, and didn't you say you want to spend time with Hinata or something?" Kakashi said sleepily, before noticing the quick flash of pain that displayed upon Naruto's face, even if it were only for a split second.

"Well… About that… Seems she's already taken…" Naruto said as cheerfully and casually as he could, but he fooled no one with his deflated self and tired eyes. Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi put two and two together, and had a pretty good idea what had happened.

Sighing once more, Kakashi rubbed his head tiredly. Closing his eyes drowsily to think carefully before he made a move, he didn't want to make a move that he may regret later on in life. Opening them again suddenly, he had made his decision.

He stared at Naruto sharply, gathering all of Naruto's attention.

"Wow." Is all Ino said.

"Yeah, wow." Tenten agreed.

"…I can't believe it either… What should I do?" Hinata asked, sighing as she looked down at her hands. She would usually fiddle with her hands when she was troubled, but this time she felt she had no energy to.

"Well, if I were you, I'd stick with Kiba." Ino said. Hinata just looked up at her blonde friend, and looked at her puzzled.

"H-huh come?" She stuttered, thinking about herself being with Kiba made her blush a deep red - which of course did not go unnoticed by her two friends.

"Well, I would choose Kiba too if I were you Hinata…" Tenten agreed, nodding along with Ino as she pondered it over.

"Eh? You too Tenten?"

"Yeah. I think it's 'cause he's more polite and less violent. Sure he may be more arrogant and a total dog freak, but the way Naruto acted was way out of order… Right Ino?"

"Huh? Oh, I would have chosen Kiba cause he's more of my type, and I cannot STAND Naruto."

"Th-that's mean Ino," Hinata stammered, partly because she had never liked people saying things like that and partly because defending Naruto was only natural to her. "What should I say to Kiba-kun then?"

Ino smacked her forehead. "Isn't this one kinda obvious, Hina?"

"Huh?" In Hinata's mind it didn't seem obvious at all. She'd never really had much experience in these kinds of things.

Sighing a little, Ino began to explain to her. "Well you just go to him and say something like 'I'm willing to give it a try if you are' or something,"

"Give what a try?" the perplexed woman asked.

"Give dating a try of course!" Ino exclaimed. Really, sometimes Hinata could be so clueless!

"Okay" Hinata replied still a little unsure.

* * *

As it turned out (maybe luckily in Hinata's case) she didn't have to approach Kiba. Kiba purposefully sought her out.

"Hinata, wait!" he called out from behind her breathlessly as she was leaving training grounds.

"K-Kiba-kun," she turned round, quickly glanced up at his face, and then looked down again as he caught up with her. After all that had transpired she found it difficult to look him in the eyes and see the burning intensity of his passion. A blush adorned her cheeks.

"You know about what I said before yeah…" he tried to keep his voice from shaking and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"K-Kiba-kun?" There was more of a question in her voice, she was almost disbelieving. He really meant it? It wasn't a dream? For some reason her heart sped up. Was this what it was like actually being in love? She felt so giddy and excited, anticipatory. A part of her was terrified to the bone, the other part felt like she had been set on fire.

Kiba misinterpreted the question in her tone as a sign that she didn't remember and felt a little disheartened. He turned to walk away. "No it's nothing, just forget I mentioned it."

Alarmed she stuttered out "W-wait, K-Kiba-kun!"

"Huh?" Kiba stopped and turned around.

"I-I r-remember! I-I j-just wasn't sure if it was actually real," She struggled with finding the right words.

"Really?" Kiba's eyes lit up.

Hinata nodded, blushing.

He practically ran to her and took her soft, delicate hands into his larger ones. "Hinata, it is completely real. I love you with all my heart and more, I'd die for you, really. I would do whatever you wanted me to and I'd die a happy man if you could do me the honour of only holding my hand."

He spoke so earnestly, with so much certainty, so much passion in his eyes that she could feel her heart melting. How could she have even thought about refusing him? She felt treasured, like a princess in a fairytale. "K-Kiba-kun"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way," he interjected. "I understand."

"N-no Kiba-kun, I-I think I feel the l-like the way you do m-maybe," It was so hard to articulate her feelings into words when she wasn't even sure of them in her mind. Even now, it still seemed to be a distant dream and any moment she would wake up.

Relaxing slightly, Kiba's face broke out in a grin of pure unadulterated joy. '_Wow' _he thought. _'She might just love me.'_ Even the smallest return of his feelings was like a dream come true for him. "So, do you wanna go out with me?"

Hinata shuffled her feet a little, hesitating. She was sure her face was cherry red, and it was. Trying to open her mouth, she found her voice had left her, and instead embarrassedly nodded, looking down at the floor as she did.

In raptures Kiba pulled her into a tight embrace and she couldn't help but notice how warm he was. "I'm so happy…," he chuckled happily with pulsing breaths, his face buried into her neck and completely hiding the overjoyed beam on his face, "I love you so much! Thank you…"

Really the woman didn't see why he was thanking her when she was the one blessed to have him. Reluctantly, he drew back from the embrace and gave her a small smile which she returned with one of her one.

"Lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"Okay," her voice was barely above a whisper but even a fool would be able to detect the happiness in it.

He smiled a little again before placing a small chaste kiss on her cheek at which she blushed profusely.

* * *

Oceanic blue eyes watched the scene unfold, saddened. His resolution was now firmer than it had been before. It would be better for him to leave the village, just let them be because he wouldn't be able to stand seeing the two so happy together every single day.

He needed training anyway. He had been contemplating asking Kakashi a long time before this new development but now… Training seemed a necessity. What else could he do anyway? And it wasn't like anyone would notice his absence that much.

Training was always his way of dealing with things; it gave his life some form of direction and made him feel like he was doing something.

Quietly walking away, the new couple hadn't even observed his presence, his sentiments of self pity and jealousy gradually began to fade.

In their place came a fresh burst of resolve. His strides slowly grew stronger and more purposeful as he walked to the gates of Konoha.

There waited Kakashi,

"You've thought about this haven't you?" the man spoke seriously.

"Yes! This time I'll become strong enough to protect everyone precious to me!" Naruto's voice strained a little on 'precious' remembering how he had failed the last time.

Looking into those azure eyes that after a long time were once again shining with determination and hope rather than tears, Kakashi couldn't find it in himself to refuse.

"Well come on then,"

After hearing those words Naruto gave a goofy grin, for the first time since Sakura's death.

"Kakashi-sensei when we return I'll be stronger than you! Believe it!" the blonde exclaimed ecstatically.

Kakashi smiled a little. Finally Naruto was beginning to return to his old self, beginning to recover from all the tragedies. Well he guessed that one had nothing left to lose eventually they would have to rise up again.

Naruto looked back upon the village one last time and then the pair of teacher and student began walking.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter ! And so does Rida (InsertEpicPenNameHere) xD Please read and review if you can, as other people know who also write stories, it's kind of nice to get some feedback (good and bad) from people, proving that people actually do read our work.

Like I said at the before note at the top, this story will now become slightly happier, much less angst and such.

See ya next time!

Oh and, if you like NaruHina, InsertEpicPenNameHere is a great NaruHina and SasuSaku writer, whilst I'm a mainly ItaSaku writer XD Gogo read if you're interested.


End file.
